The Dragonborn and The Fool
by Angelicbutterfly789
Summary: Melanie the dragonborn has a task set before her, but will her feelings get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

The Dragonborn and The Fool

By: Angelicbutterfly789

Chapter One: The Mad Confession

A cold wind ripped its way across the snow covered village known as Dawnstar, as a young Breton woman, also known as the Dragonborn, made her way into the village. In her hands she clutched a small, worn book which she had been reading intently on her journey to the north. She had been ordered by her superior Astrid, to find and kill a member of the Dark Brotherhood for betrayal and overall madness for attacking another member within the confines of the Falkreath Sanctuary.

"_That damn fool! I knew we shouldn't have let him join us in this sanctuary!" yelled Astrid at the top of her lungs. _

"_What are you ranting about now?" the Dragonborn, named Melanie, asked as she made her way down into the sanctuary's antechamber. _

"_That fool, your 'best friend', Cicero has just attacked Veezara and tried to make a move for my life in the process!" Astrid yelled again, this time advancing on Melanie._

"_Woah! Hang on a minute Astrid. First of all, since when has Cicero been my 'best friend'?" Melanie asked heatedly, a blush creeping across her face._

"_Come off it! We all know the two of you spend most of your time in this sanctuary singing, dancing and drinking together! You even helped him oil the Night Mother a couple times!" Astrid explained, still livid from Cicero's attack. _

"_Alright then, well where did he go?" Melanie asked, annoyed at being put in her place._

"_I don't know. My husband Arnbjorn ran after him in a blind fury. Not that I don't blame him for feeling that way towards the fool," Astrid said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Actually I'm surprised that you don't know where he went off to."_

"_He never told me that he would attack another brother like that," Melanie said, trying to hold her tongue in regards to Astrid's possible attack. Astrid scowled at Melanie, knowing that Melanie had known something that had to do with this. _

"_Well…he did…gah! Never pegged the fool for…that type of swordsmanship before…" Veezara said clutching his sides in pain, struggling to speak._

"_Nazir help me get Veezara up onto his feet. We need him healed so he can continue his service to Sithis and the Night Mother," Gabriella said as she grabbed hold of one side of Veezara and motioned Nazir to the other side to do the same. _

"_Yes Gabriella. Babette, fetch your healing potions, and fast," Nazir said, taking the side Gabriella motioned to and turned his attention to the un-child._

"_Don't worry Veezara, my healing potions will have you up and killing again in no time!" Babette said happily, her eyes wide from the sight of the blood on the ground; she was trying her hardest to hold her hunger off for as long as she could._

"_Anyway, I can't believe I'm doing this but, I need you to go into that fool's room and find some evidence as to where he might be going off to. And to find out why he planned to do this in the first place," Astrid turned her attention from her brothers hauling Veezara off for healing over to Melanie._

"_Me? Why me? Why don't you do it?" Melanie asked indignantly._

"_Because you were the only one he trusted to even set one foot into his room, well besides the Night Mother, if she were alive that is," Astrid replied smugly._

"_Fine…if it'll please you…"Melanie said, sighing heavily then stomping off towards the back rooms to find Cicero's room._

"Hmm…this village isn't the greatest place to be. It's so cold!" Melanie said, shivering as another violently cold wind ravaged its way through her slender form. She clutched the journal closer to her body as she prayed to Sithis that she would be able to find Cicero and fast; she never liked the cold, snowy world of Skyrim.

"In this journal, Cicero mentioned that there is another sanctuary in Skyrim, and its just outside of this village! Thank the gods its nearby! But where could it be?" she said as a small piece of paper slipped out of the back of the journal and fell into a pool of blood. "Damn it my map!" she said as she picked it up and brushed out most of the blood. "Damn…oh well I'm sure I'm close by it anyway. Judging by the blood on the ground I don't think this is a natural occurrence." And sure enough within a matter of minutes she found herself in front of the door way to the Dawnstar Sanctuary and a bloodied Arnbjorn.

"Damn, I can't believe I underestimated that little butter knife of his," Arnbjorn stated mostly to himself as he hadn't noticed Melanie walking up behind him.

"Yeah that you did Arnbjorn, that you did," Melanie said as Arnbjorn yelped loudly.

"By Sithis! Listener! Don't sneak up on a wounded man like that!" exclaimed Arnbjorn as he clutched at his side. "No wonder why you and the fool get a long so well!"

"WE DON'T GET ALONG!" exclaimed Melanie angrily, her face glowing red hot in the cold winds. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ON SAYING THAT? I'M MARRIED DAMN IT!"

"Well it is true Listener. Sorry for speaking the truth at a time like this," Arnbjorn said as he began to double over in pain.

"Here take this health potion, I'll bandage you up so you can head back to the sanctuary," Melanie said as she knelt down to his side, bandages at the ready.

"You don't mean to take him on yourself do you?" Arnbjorn asked, doubt laced in every word.

"Your wife ordered me to, so I will follow her direction," Melanie replied bluntly, mostly focusing on finishing off bandaging him up. "There! Now head back to the sanctuary, and tell Astrid I'll be back with good news."

"Alright then, thank you Listener. Sithis be with you," Arnbjorn said as he shakily stood up and headed back in the direction of the Falkreath sanctuary.

It took her quite a while as she trekked through the ruined sanctuary. Every once in a while she'd hear Cicero's voice echo throughout the halls as she got closer and closer. She knew that things between her and Cicero had been quite questionable to some. And as much as she didn't want to admit it to her face, Astrid was right about the merriment they shared. Melanie didn't understand it herself before but she always had the greatest time with Cicero. Even after being married twice, currently on her second marriage, she still found it fun to be with Cicero than her husband Onmund. Or even her housecarl Lydia, who had been her real 'best friend' since they met in Whiterun. No, nowadays she knows exactly why she enjoys his company over all others, but she didn't ever want him to know it; she just couldn't picture how he'd take it.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of fighting off the ghosts of the old keepers of the sanctuary, she reached the last room she hadn't yet explored. She inhaled a deep sigh as she reached a hand out and pushed the double wooden door open. As she gazed at his broken form on the floor, her heart fluttered sadly inside her chest. She fought back tears in a defiant way to show she won't be broken and that she still had a husband at home to be in love with instead of this fool of hearts. But it didn't last long and she found herself running over to him; one tear escaped its prison.

"Oh Listener! It is you! Cicero had thought you were that harlot's attack dog coming in to finish poor Cicero off!" Cicero exclaimed happily, coughing a bit of blood which he spat out onto the floor nearby. "Cicero is glad it is you Listener."

"Come Cicero I'm no hero you know. Just The Listener that's all," Melanie said, trying to hide her face as it flushed up again. "Sit up for me now Cicero so I can heal you."

"Oh Listener! Stop it that tickles!" Cicero exclaimed happily laughing then wincing in pain at laughing too hard with the deep cut in his side.

"Oh Cicero please don't fidget too much. Oh good I do have enough bandages left after I bandaged up Arnbjorn," Melanie said as she pulled out the bandages, a couple health potions and ten sweet rolls.

"You helped that mutt before Cicero!" Cicero exclaimed angrily as if she had been the one that had slashed at him instead of Arnbjorn.

"Yeah I did, but all I gave him were some shoddy bandaging and ONE health potion. For you, I'm going to use my healing spell, proper bandaging and plenty of health potions to keep a dragon healthy," Melanie said, smiling sweetly at him as she always did when they were alone together.

"And the sweet rolls?" Cicero asked with a wicked grin on his face; he knew that she knew they were his favourite foods (well besides carrots that is).

"Oh…those are for you…you know just for when I leave you on your own. You have to eat something!" Melanie stammered; she loved it when he would give that grin.

"Right, but Listener," Cicero began, leaning closer to her face. "Why are you helping poor Cicero instead of killing him. Didn't that harlot send you here to kill Cicero?"

"Umm well there is a very logical reason for it…umm…" Melanie stammered, her face still level with his, and flushing wildly.

"Listener, your face is glowing red! Are you coming down with a cold?" Cicero asked worriedly, a hand shooting up to feel her forehead.

"No…well I'm not sure…it is pretty cold here and I'm not really used to the cold up here in Skyrim," Melanie replied, still embarrassed by her reaction to this whole experience.

"Then what ever could it be Listener?" Cicero asked, worry still laced in his speech.

"DAMN IT I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" Melanie exclaimed, stopping her work with her healing spell and began to cry.

"That's right! You had told Cicero of your name once before! It's umm…Cicero can't remember what it is," Cicero said, sitting back thoughtfully, not noticing her crying.

"MY NAME IS MELANIE! ALL I EVER WANTED TO DO TODAY WAS TO KEEP YOU SAFE THEN GO BACK TO THE FALKREATH SANCTUARY AND TELL THEM THAT I KILLED YOU SO THAT ASTRID WILL LEAVE ME ALONE! BY SITHIS! EVERYONE THINKS THAT YOU AND I HAVE SOMETHING TOGETHER BUT I KNOW WE DON'T AS I'M MARRIED ALREADY AND CAN'T EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH ANYONE ELSE. BUT I HAVE WITH YOU AND I FEEL BOTH TERRIBLE BUT HAPPY TO HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Melanie exclaimed, crying uncontrollably. Silence fell within the room as she grabbed at her mouth and looked at Cicero in complete horror. Cicero stared blankly at Melanie for a brief moment then leaned forward.

"You…you love Cicero? But Cicero has never loved or been loved by anyone or anything. Well except for Mother but Cicero is guessing that is not the same love that you are talking about," Cicero said, trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"It's alright, not a big deal. Now stay still and let me finish healing you up so I can be on my way," Melanie said, wiping tears from her face and sniffling.

Then as quick as a flash, Cicero leaned forward and kissed her forehead lovingly. He then let go of his wound, took off his left glove and placed his hand on her face, absentmindedly rubbing her tears from her face. He then opened his eyes suddenly and backed away from her. She placed her right hand where his hand was on her face and stared at him with complete and utter surprise.

"Cicero has never done that before. At least not that Cicero can remember. Cicero doesn't even know why he did that," Cicero said as he looked off into the fire roaring behind him.

Melanie kept herself quiet for a while as she set back to work on bandaging him up. A few more moments of silence passed by as she grabbed a health potion and handed it to him. They avoided eye contact as he took the health potion from her, nodded then drank the potion in one gulp.

"Well I'm heading back to the sanctuary and tell them you died a very bloody and horrible death in the name of Sithis himself," Melanie finally managed to say before she reached inside her pack and pulled out his five journals. "Here, I read your journals, I hope you don't mind too much. You're right about Astrid too you know. The old ways should be regarded not tossed aside as she has done," Melanie said as she handed him his journals, stood up and faced away from him.

"Thank you for your kind words Listener! Now go and tell that harlot what she wants to hear!" Cicero exclaimed happily, reaching for his journals and a sweet roll.

"Oh and before I go, what just happened between us just now, lets keep that a secret just between us ok?" Melanie asked, refusing to look back at him.

"Oh…yes…of course…we wouldn't want your husband to find out and come after poor Cicero," Cicero said, laughing at the thought of Melanie's husband even trying to take him on.

"Yes you're right, but of course my husband probably wouldn't win in a fight against you, you know," she said, looking at him and smiling sweetly. She then realized that she had complimented Cicero and not her husband then turned away quickly again.

Melanie began walking away when something behind her made her stop abruptly. "Melanie, Cicero is grateful that you took the time to help poor Cicero instead of killing him. Cicero will always be loyal to you in any of your future endeavours."

"I'll consider it greatly. You're welcome Cicero," Melanie said as she continued to walk out of the room and begin her long quiet journey back to the Falkreath Sanctuary and in due time, back to her home in Solitude where Onmund waited for her lengthy return.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragonborn and The Fool

Chapter Two: Breaking the Dragonborn

'Clank!' "Barkeep! Another drink for THE LISTENER!" yelled Melanie angrily and clearly drunk from across the room at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. "THAT'S RIGHT! ME! THE DRAGONBORN IS ALSO THE LISTENER!" she exclaimed, standing up from her table giggling uncontrollably while trying to take a fighting stance. "DO ANY OF YOU WELPS THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO FACE OFF AGAINST ME?"

"Come on now, my thane. Time for bed I think," said Lydia, Melanie's housecarl. "Sorry everyone! She's clearly had too much," Lydia said to the other bar patrons.

"Get your hands off me! I'm fine damn it! I can hold my liquor better than the rest of these idiots any given day!" Melanie said as she pointed around the room while Lydia hoisted Melanie to her feet.

"Yes yes, I told you before I believe you. Now lets go home and get some much needed rest," Lydia said as she put all of Melanie's weight on her shoulders and began to walk them out of the bar. "I'm sorry barkeep, I will come round to pay for the rest of her tab tomorrow," she said, passing by the barkeep on their way out. "Yes yes, just ensure she gets home safely for now Lydia. I will extend her maximum tab amount for the night," the barkeep said, nodding his head as the local bard stopped playing his merry tunes and helped Lydia with the bar's door.

Lydia nodded to the bard as Melanie's head shot up in terror. "NO! I DON'T WANNA GO HOME TO ONMUND! PLEASE LYDIA! I BEG OF YOU! DO NOT TAKE ME BACK TO THAT MAN!" Melanie exclaimed as she tried to fight off Lydia's hold on her.

"I thought there was something wrong since you returned home two weeks ago. Don't worry, we're not going to see Onmund. We're in Whiterun not Solitude, you're safe now my thane," Lydia said as they continued their trek down the road to Breezehome; Melanie's first house in Skyrim.

"I just haven't come to grips with telling him that I'm now the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood and that I have been apart of the assassination of the Emperor," Melanie began to sob quietly as they finally made it back to Breezehome. She reached for the door absentmindedly, her eyes partially open from being drunk and sobbing. Lydia tried to steady Melanie's balance, but Melanie was already inside the house and heading for the stairs.

"Whoa there my thane, let me help you up those stairs and we can talk while you rest in bed," Lydia said as she grabbed Melanie and again hoisted her up onto her feet before she almost fell while going up the wooden steps to her bedroom.

"You're so great Lydia. You're the best! I…I want you to be my best friend forever!" Melanie said happily, poking Lydia's nose in the process.

Lydia shrugged it off and hauled Melanie's growingly weaker body up the steps and into Melanie's bedroom. She then sat Melanie on the edge of her bed and helped her out of her boots. "We are already best friends my thane. I trust you with my life and give it all the same to protect you," she said as she helped Melanie to lay down on the bed, head on her pillow, blankets pulled up and tucked in. "Now that you're tucked into bed, tell me. What is going on with you and Onmund?" she said as she sat at the end of Melanie's bed, eagerly awaiting a response.

"I don't know anymore. Can I…get…some sleep now instead? So sleepy…yes…sleep…" Melanie said as she fell asleep suddenly. She began to snore loudly, a few grumbles escaping her mouth in between snores.

Lydia sighed and shook her head as she stood up and headed to her room nearby. As she passed the door frame of Melanie's room to head out into the hallway beyond, something caught Lydia's attention. She first thought she had been hearing things but it was clearly coming from Melanie while she slept.

"Oh Cicero, I love you…Onmund, you deserve better than me…"

Lydia decided to keep what she'd heard from Melanie a secret until morning, and continued on her way to her room for the night.

Morning came with the sun spilling itself into Melanie's room and over her bed. The light was so bright that she was awakened by it. She sat up in bed, angrily rubbing her eyes clean from the sleep build up in their corners. She yawned widely, and as her eyes adjusted to the light in the room, her head pounded heavily. "Oww…damn I hate being hung over…especially when its bloody bright in here!" Melanie exclaimed, yelling mostly at the sun light shining in her room.

"My thane! You're awake!" Lydia exclaimed happily as she entered Melanie's room and headed over to Melanie's side with some breakfast; a red apple, beef stew and a sweet roll.

"Please Lydia, can you lower your voice a bit?" Melanie asked, clutching at her forehead and grabbing an apple from Lydia's outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry my thane, I will lower my voice then. But my thane, I have news this morning," Lydia said as she took up her original seat on Melanie's bed from the previous night.

"What is it now? Is my tab at the Bannered Mare so large that the barkeep wants me to work for him for the rest of my life? Because that is how my head feels right about now," Melanie asked leaning forward with her head in her left hand and trying to eat the apple in her right.

"No not at all actually. I paid off your debt at the Bannered Mare this morning so you won't have to worry about that at all," Lydia said happily. "We have visitors my thane," she said as she gestured over to Melanie's doorway.

Melanie ventured a glance to where Lydia was gesturing to and sat in her bed in shock; Nazir, Babette and Cicero were all standing in her house smiling at the hung over form of their Listener. Melanie was amazed that they were actually standing in her home; Cicero could hardly contain his laughter at the sight of a hung over Melanie.

"Listener! Oh great and sweet Listener!" Cicero exclaimed happily, running over to her bed and jumping on it. He laid himself on her bed next to her, propping his head in his right hand suggestively. His smile evaporated and turned into a frown. "How come you went out drinking without Cicero? You must not have had that much fun without Cicero?"

"I admit it wasn't the greatest time I had drinking without you around," Melanie replied, hiding her face from everyone else in the room; especially Lydia. Lydia on the other hand shot Cicero a shocked look as she remembered what she had heard from Melanie the previous night. 'So this is Cicero. I don't think I will ever understand her taste in men,' she thought as Melanie reached over to her bedside table, grabbed the sweet roll and began to offer it to the other occupants of the room.

"Would any one like a piece?" Melanie asked holding the sweet roll out in offering. Lydia, Nazir and Babette turned it down, she turned to Cicero and split it in half. "I guess its up to us to eat this," she said handing him his half.

"Oh Listener! Sweet as a sweet roll Listener! Thank you for sharing your food with poor Cicero," Cicero said as he took his half and began eating it, every once in a while shooting Melanie wicked grins; he knew she loved them the most.

"How come we have not seen you around the sanctuary Listener?" Babette asked, keeping her distance away from the sunlight in Melanie's room.

"That's right I don't think you've seen it since Delvin Mallory upgraded it to its former glory," Nazir said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I will see it eventually, I've just been…distracted as of late…" Melanie said as she looked sadly at Lydia.

"Yes you mentioned something last night about your husband Onmund. In your drunken state you pleaded to me not to take you home to him. Has something happened between you two?" Lydia asked worriedly.

"I…I can't believe this has happened but I do not think he and I will be married for long now," Melanie said sadly, discarding a piece of sweet roll in front of her.

"Listener, what has happened? You can tell us. Please tell us of your pain, Cicero cannot stand to see you in pain Melanie," Cicero said as he lightly touched her hand. He then sat upright next to her and tightened his grip on her hand.

"Well if you all must know, after I fulfilled the contract to kill the Emperor I headed to my second home in Solitude. As I entered the city I thought that I should stop off at Bits and Pieces to bring Onmund a gift; we hadn't seen each other in a while and I just wanted to spend some quality time with him. You know to unwind for a while. But as I walked closer to the shop, a very pretty, blonde mage woman left the store with a bundle of books in her arms. I knew this girl from when I first met Onmund. She used to follow him around all over the College of Winterhold carrying his things for him. At the time I first met her, I didn't read too much into it but upon seeing her in Solitude, I just had to follow her in cover of shadow," Melanie said as she stared coldly at her sweet roll.

She grabbed the sweet roll and began to pull pieces of it off as a bubbling rage began to consume her. "I followed her around Solitude for a while until finally, and much to my horror, she walked over to my home, Proudspire Manor and was happily greeted by Onmund. He…hugged her, but she backed away, muttering something to him but he just laughed it off and pulled her lovingly inside MY HOUSE!" Melanie exclaimed, the sweet roll now nothing more than crumbs in her bed.

"He's cheating on you? But why would he do that?" Babette asked confusedly. "I mean you have been away for quite a while fulfilling the contracts on behalf of the Night Mother and Sithis. What could have spurned the man to turn to do such a horrible act?"

"Most of you don't know this but I'm also a part of the Thieves Guild in Riften. I had joined right after my wedding to Onmund, and he didn't take it too well," Melanie replied. "He said that aligning myself with such an insidious guild was an a front to our marriage and that if he had known earlier that I was a thief, he would not have married me in the first place. But either way, whatever it is he is doing with that girl is still unforgivable which is why," Melanie began, jumping out of bed happily and placed her hands on her hips. "The Listener is coming home!" Melanie finished throwing her hands up into the air and laughing excitedly.

"YIPPIE! THE LISTENER IS GOING TO PERMANENTLY STAY WITH US AS THE SANCTUARY! CICERO IS SO HAPPY AND KNOWS MOTHER WILL BE TOO!" Cicero squealed excitedly as he began to dance around the room.

"Wait a minute my thane. You're going to stay with the Dark Brotherhood permanently. What about your houses? Or your marriage? OR ME?" Lydia exclaimed angrily.

"I want you to talk to the Jarl's Court Advisor and sell this house. My other home in Solitude will be sold off as well, once I break up with Onmund. And you are going to come with me. We need more recruits after all," Melanie explained matter-of-factly.

"Listener, I'm not sure this fine young woman would be capable to be recruited to our family," Nazir said as he shot Lydia a suggestive wink. Lydia blushed at the redguard man then turned her attention to Melanie quickly.

"Yes, he is right. I myself do not think I could ever be able or allow myself to join the Dark Brotherhood," Lydia said defiantly, folding her arms across her chest.

She backed away suddenly as Melanie came face to face with her and smugly asked, "Why are you blushing Lydia?"

"There is no reason behind it my thane I can assure you of that," Lydia replied hurriedly. "So you wish of me to sell your house. What about your possessions?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Nazir! I need you to go to the Whiterun Stables and purchase a horse drawn cart. Then I will need you and Lydia to load up the cart with all of my containers of items," Melanie said happily as she handed Nazir a large coin purse.

"I take it we will be needing a large cart as we are going to head off to Solitude and do the same thing there?" Nazir asked, taking up the coin purse. "That is after you've dealt with your husband first," he added.

A tense air filled the room after Nazir said that with Melanie bowing her head in sadness. Cicero climbed onto her bed behind her, sat up on his knees and grabbed hold of her shoulders pulling her towards him into a loving hug; much to everyone's surprise. "Cicero does not like to see you, Melanie the Listener, MY Listener, so hurt by some one so cruel. Please Listener, allow Cicero to kill this man for you if you do not wish to do it yourself. Cicero only wants you to be happy," Cicero whispered into her right ear, his voice and breath sent pleasurable shivers throughout her body. Everyone else in the room remained silent as they awaited Melanie's response to the fool of hearts.

"No I will not kill him and neither will you Cicero. I just want that man out of my house and to take his harlot mage with him back to the College of Winterhold where they belong," Melanie replied, a wickedness laced in her voice. "But…," she began as she turned to face him, she placed her right hand on his chest bashfully. "But thank you for the offer," she finished, smiling sweetly at him.

He returned the smile with his own usual wicked grin and said, "You have a very beautiful smile, Melanie. Cicero has never seen such a beautiful face before in his life." He reached out his right hand and touched her face lovingly. Melanie's entire face flushed instantly when Nazir cleared his throat; signalling that Melanie and Cicero still had other people in the room with them. "Well of course other than Mother's! Cicero must never tell Mother he said that to you! And hopes that no one else in this room will tell her either!" Cicero said as he manoeuvred himself around Melanie and addressed the rest of the room.

"Right…" Babette stated as she rolled her eyes at the fool. "What would you care for me to do Listener?" she asked.

"The only thing I ask is that you rest up in Lydia's room until we are ready to depart. It will be a long journey from here to Solitude. Especially for you during daylight hours," Melanie replied as Lydia guessed Babette to be something other than a child. Babette sensed her worry within Melanie's words and obliged willingly as Lydia left the room to show Babette where her room was. Nazir followed the girls out of the room, leaving Cicero and Melanie alone for the first time since their last encounter at the Dawnstar sanctuary.

"Well this is a very awkward moment. Cicero has never-" Cicero began as Melanie launched herself forward and pulled Cicero into a passionate kiss. He stood for a moment in complete shock then before he knew it himself, he reached behind her and embraced her with all his love and passion. His tongue playing with hers inside their interlocked mouths, a guttural groan humming inside his throat. She returned his groan with her own moan before finally letting go so they can catch their breaths.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Melanie began but was stopped short as Cicero's mouth found hers again, turned her around on the spot and pushed her down against her bed. He grabbed her wrists, pinned her hard against the mattress and pulled away from her mouth so she can catch her breath again. "Ever since that day at the Dawnstar sanctuary, where you told poor Cicero that you loved Cicero, Cicero hasn't forgotten and will never forget those beautiful words. Cicero has also been thinking long and hard about his future, and has decided that he wants the beautiful, sweet Melanie in his life," he said huskily, lowering himself to nibble at her neck.

She moaned softly at his touch, as pleasure rushed through her body. She had never felt this before in her life as no man she had ever been with ever touched her like this. She didn't want this moment to end but knew she had to respond to him or she'd never hear the end of it. "Cicero, I really do love you and would love to be with you for the rest of our lives. Once everything is cleared up with my soon-to-be-ex-husband, I want you to touch me like this again and to…to…have your way with me."

"Mmm, now that is a contract Cicero will be looking forward to…fulfilling," he said huskily as he moved from her neck up to face her, a wicked grin on his face once more. She wiggled underneath him in pleasure at his grin as he asked, "What is it Listener? Am I hurting you? Or do you wish for Cicero to take you now?" He leaned his face forward to kiss her again, her lips so inviting it took everything he had not to give into his animalistic instinct to tear off her clothing, as well as his, and make love to her right then and there.

"I'm sorry to break up the love fest in here but I would like some extra assistance of retrieving your items, if that is alright with you Listener," Nazir's voice said as Cicero peeled himself off of Melanie and Melanie jumped up trying to regain her composure.

"The Listener and Cicero were just discussing…killing tactics…for contracts," Cicero said shakily, giggling all the while.

"I'm sure you were," Nazir said as he shook his head and left the room again, rolling his eyes as he went.

"After you Listener," Cicero said, holding his hand out allowing Melanie to leave ahead of him.

As Melanie passed by Cicero she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her, smiling sweetly as she went. Cicero obliged her by tightening his grip on her hand as he followed her out of her room and down stairs to help pack up her things.

They spent a majority of the late morning/afternoon packing and loading the cart while Lydia dealt with the details of selling the house. Which didn't take too long as a newcomer to Whiterun jumped at the opportunity to own The Dragonborn's house. Melanie made a quick stop up to Dragonsreach to see the Jarl one last time before leaving Whiterun behind; pulling Cicero along in her wake.

"Now this is a rare sight. The Dragonborn and a Jester, walking into my palace. What do I owe the pleasure of such and interesting couple?" the Jarl said happily, standing with his arms outstretched.

"Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, I've come before you to say my fondest farewell to you and your fair city," Melanie said as she gave him a friendly hug. Cicero eyed him suspiciously, 'Is this jealousy Cicero is feeling? Yes this is jealousy. But that is madness! She is only friendly with him because he is the Jarl and he is a friendly Jarl. Yes that is it surely!' Cicero thought to himself franticly.

"Yes your housecarl was just here offering your home up for sale. She said you are looking into purchasing a home in Dawnstar?" the Jarl asked curiously as Melanie stepped away from him and took up her place next to Cicero. She smiled sweetly at Cicero then grabbed his hand again.

"That I am! Need a new change of scenery that's all," she said as she lovingly leaned closer to Cicero. Cicero looked down at Melanie happily then ventured a kiss on the top of her head.

"You'll definitely get what you are looking for in Dawnstar that is certain," the Jarl said thoughtfully stroking his face. "Dare I say it, but you too look to be a perfect couple," he stated smiling at the happy couple before him.

"Thank you Jarl Balgruuf the Greater," Melanie said with a smile.

"I should think you two will be getting married one day yes?" the Jarl asked thoughtfully.

"Perhaps one day Jarl Balgruuf. For now we must be going. Oh yes we should depart on our trek to Dawnstar soon! Melanie has many things to transport!" Cicero said, a small blush creeping on his happy smiling face, while Melanie's face burned bright red at the Jarl's words.

"Yes I bet she does! Be off with you then! Be well on your journey!" the Jarl said happily waving the couple off as Melanie and Cicero turned to leave Dragonsreach hand in hand.

Melanie and Cicero took their time walking hand in hand with each other as they headed off to the Whiterun Stables to meet up with the cart full of Melanie's belongings and their companions. They didn't say much to each other, as they were still focused on the happy scenario the Jarl had just put into their heads. Even though Melanie was still technically married to her second husband, she still enjoyed the thought of being married for a third and final time to some one whom she loves and who loves her back. Cicero on the other hand can't remember being in love with someone, well living! But he knew in his heart that Melanie has been his true love right from the day she helped him fix his cart.

"Well is everything all set my thane?" Lydia asked, sitting in seat of the cart, holding the reins prepared to depart.

"Yes we're all set! Babette, did you get enough rest for our long journey?" Melanie asked as she finally detached herself from Cicero's hand and walked over to Shadowmere. She pet Shadowmere's long nose and mane while awaiting Babette's response.

"Yes I did Listener. Thank you for your concern about my well being," Babette replied happily as she sat next to Lydia on the cart.

Nazir and Cicero sat on their own horses, waiting for their Listener to lead them off on their journey. "Alright then!" Melanie began as she hoisted herself up onto Shadowmere and turned Shadowmere around to face everyone else. "Lets head off to Solitude!" she exclaimed, raising her right arm into the air. Everyone else did the same as she turned Shadowmere around and led her companions off onto their journey to the north west of Skyrim.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragonborn and The Fool

Chapter Three: Destiny Bound

A single day and night passed since Melanie and her companions left Whiterun for Solitude. In that time, and to everyone's surprise, Melanie and Cicero kept their distance from each other. Lydia had asked Melanie why that was, and Melanie only replied by saying "we're just friends". Nazir had in turn asked Cicero the very same question and received the same response. They instead worked together to bring merriment to their companions than to give in to their mutual lust. Which was quite the feat that was for sure!

"We're nearly there!" Nazir called out to the group as they neared Solitude as night fell around them. The laughter behind him died away instantly as Melanie dipped her head in sadness as she continued to ride Shadowmere.

Cicero rode up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He is not worth your sadness Melanie. He is the one at fault, not you," he said consolingly.

"I know, thank you," Melanie said looking at him and smiling. "I love you Cicero."

"Cicero loves you too Melanie," he said smiling back at her lovingly. He wanted so badly to hold her and kiss her, but he also really wanted to kill Onmund for hurting the only living woman he loved. But Melanie won't let him kill Onmund, and Cicero feared that she might still harbour feelings for him. "Melanie, do you still love Onmund?" he asked causing Melanie to stop Shadowmere dead in its tracks. Everyone else stopped moving too and wondered why they had to halt abruptly; the gate to Solitude was a mere two feet away.

Melanie stared off for a moment lost in thought then stared at Cicero before saying, "No I don't love him anymore. After he berated me for being a thief after we had married, I was surprised that we stayed together this long. When I met you on the side of that dirt road I really thought that I had found the one I loved instead of him. And as fate would have it, I was right." She then reached across and pulled Cicero into a loving kiss for the first time since Whiterun.

Cicero pulled away first, leaving Melanie to look him in the eye. "Please tell Cicero the truth then. Why are you crying right now?" he asked, rubbing a tear from her face with his thumb.

"After being told twice by two different men that they loved me but weren't IN love with me, its just hard. I want so badly to kill Onmund, I had sacrificed my first husband to Boethiah. He was a womanizer too, I had caught him with two other women at the Bee and Barb in Riften," Melanie replied, tears still streaming down her face.

"Then why spare Onmund? What is so special about him?" Babette asked leaning forward in her seat in the cart, moonlight streaming on her pale face.

"For once I just don't want to resort to killing my problems away. I was young and naïve when I killed Marcurio and that was why I rushed into marrying Onmund; for closure. But now, I know for certain that these feelings I've been having ever since I met you Cicero are true. I just never believed that I would EVER find anyone whom I could perhaps one day share my life with as I've already tried doing that twice now," Melanie replied, gripping hold of Cicero's hand which had never left her face the entire time she spoke.

"He shall be spared then. But please Melanie, may Cicero kill the harlot who conspired with that wretched man?" Cicero asked, jumping down from his horse. She did the same as he grabbed hold of her arm, pulled her towards him, and placed his forehead against hers, pouting playfully.

Melanie giggled at his pouty face, then said, "No I'm sorry but she must be spared too. If he is a true cheater and breaks her poor, pathetic heart in the future, then she can suffer at that time as I believe she probably will."

"Cicero loves hearing your giggles Melanie. Cicero had nearly forgotten how you laugh, how you dance even!" Cicero said as he began to dance. He tried to get Melanie to join him, to lighten her mood, as she giggled again at his dancing.

"Please Cicero! Stop! I can't take it anymore! Hahahahaha!" she said as her giggling erupted into out right laughter.

"No, not until you dance with me Listener!" he said holding out his hand to her.

"Can we take a rain cheque on the dancing for now?" Nazir said as he stood in between them, ending their merriment altogether. "I don't mean any disrespect Listener but we should finish our job then head back to the sanctuary. You both can dance there I'm sure of it," he said as Cicero made a motion for his dagger in anger at being interrupted.

"He's right Cicero. I promise to dance with you another time," she said as she grabbed his arm for him to stop what he was planning to do to Nazir. She looked up at him with a pouty face this time as he put his dagger back into its sheath and grinned wickedly at her.

"Well alright, if you insist Listener, MY Listener," he said kissing her forehead then turning to face the others.

"Alright then, I need you all to put wait here while I deal with my husband," Melanie said simply.

"No, we are coming with you Listener. If there are any snags that inhibits you from returning to us, none of us will ever hear the end of it," Nazir said, nodding to Cicero gravely.

Melanie giggled again then said, "You're right, ok lets leave our horses and the cart here then. I will ask the guards to watch over the cart until we are in need of it again." She then walked over to the nearby guard tower and asked the guard for assistance.

'She giggled again but this time to the Redguard man instead of Cicero! And she also took HIS side than Cicero's on dancing with Cicero! All Cicero wanted to do was make her happy again, but he makes her act cold towards Cicero! She wouldn't even let Cicero wound the man for his insolence!' he thought mostly to himself, as jealousy bubbled up inside him once more.

"Alright, I was able to bribe the guards to watch our horses and cart while we deal with our business inside the city," Melanie said, bounding up to her companions happily.

"You seem to be in a good mood for some one who is about to head off and terminate her marriage," Babette said thoughtfully.

"Yes she is right, you seem…odd these past couple days. Are you feeling alright my thane?" Lydia asked just as thoughtfully as Babette.

"I'm fine really I am! Can't a girl be excited about getting a divorce from a man she thought had loved her but in turn doesn't and actually loathes her for what she is?" Melanie asked shrugging her shoulders as she skipped away from her companions heading towards the main gate.

"She has gone mad you know that right?" Lydia asked Cicero, concern laced in every word.

"If you are insinuating that Cicero had anything to do with this, you are gravely mistaken, maid," Cicero replied loathsomely. 'Cicero does not like this woman. At least the Redguard man likes her. Cicero is surprised that anyone would like that woman,' Cicero thought malevolently.

"CICERO! MY LOVE!" Melanie called out from the inside of the partially opened gate, beckoning him to her happily. "EVERYONE! LETS GO AND GET THIS OVER WITH, YEAH?"

"I'll stay with the cart if you guys don't mind," Babette said as she sat back in her seat, motioning to the Solitude guards walking towards them.

"You're not staying here to…" Lydia began, lowering her voice as she continued, "…feed?"

"Oh ho! You are a clever little house maid! Sorry, housecarl. My apologies miss Lydia," Babette replied as Lydia scowled at Babette.

"If you want to Babette, just don't be messy with your food," Nazir said nodding to the solders. Cicero on the other hand tried really hard to contain his laughter at what Babette and Nazir said.

"WOULD YOU GUYS HURRY UP ALREADY!" Melanie exclaimed, still standing inside the gate.

"Yes yes my thane we are coming," Lydia said exasperatedly as she, Cicero and Nazir hurriedly walked up to the gate.

"About time! Where is Babette?" Melanie asked impatiently, tapping her foot in the process.

"Babette has 'elected' to stay behind with the cart," Nazir replied matter-of-factly.

"OH! Ok that's fine then. Alright! Off we go!" Melanie exclaimed happily as she began to skip down the main road towards her house Proudspire Manor.

As they neared Proudspire Manor, Melanie turned to her companions and motioned for them to quiet down. Off on the winds she could hear two voices talking in hushed tones and one of them she recognized; Onmund. Melanie got down into a crouched position and snuck up towards the underside of the patio section of the house. She used her "Aura Whisper" shout just in case of being wrong, but much to her annoyance, she knew that the male voice was in fact Onmund's voice. The other, belonged to the mage woman with the blonde hair.

"Onmund stop it! What if your wife the Dragonborn comes home?" the mage woman asked, giggling all the while.

"Oh please! She won't be back at all! She's a petty thief without morals! I wouldn't be surprised if she was apart of the Dark Brotherhood either!" Onmund replied derisively. "Now come away with me milady! Let us…retire…to the bedroom for the eve!" he said as she yelped excitedly.

There was a sound of the patio door closing above Melanie and her companions, as everyone looked in shock at Melanie's back. Melanie stayed in her crouched position, not moving from her spot until Cicero grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face them. Everyone had expected to see Melanie crying again but instead were greeted with a fiery glare.

"Lets put a stop to this once and for all," she said as she stood up straight and headed for the basement door.

The others followed her inside but as soon as she entered the house, they lost sight of her. They crouched down and quietly called for her but their calls didn't last long as they heard a loud scream come from the upper area of the house. As quick as a flash, Cicero, Lydia, and Nazir pulled out their weapons and rushed off in the direction of the screaming.

"Well well well! What do we have here?" Melanie said holding her Nightingale Bow out, an arrow at the ready pointing directly at the bed.

"Melanie! My love! What a…surprise!" Onmund said, forcing a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, 'My love' MY FOOT! Who is this harlot?" Melanie asked, tightening her grip on her primed arrow. The others finally made their way upstairs to witness the drama in the room unfold.

"I…uhh…I don't know who this is! Who are you? And how did you get into my bed?" Onmund asked the young woman in the bed next to him, nearly naked and scared beyond belief at what she was seeing.

"Don't play dumb with me Onmund! I know she was your friend back at the College of Winterhold! Now why is she here in MY BED?" Melanie asked as bolts of electricity began to flare up around her arm and infuse into her arrows threateningly.

"Now, now. There is no reason to become hostile my love," Onmund said holding up his hands cautiously as he began to look around the room for his clothes. He motioned to the woman to do the same, but very slowly.

"Drop the whole 'my love' bit! I know that you never loved me and that you had been with this woman the entire time I had been away! I saw you two fondling over each other two weeks ago and again just now!" Melanie said, the electricity in the room almost palpable.

"Well what do you expect me to do? After we marry you dropped the news of being a thief and here let me guess, you're also a part of the Dark Brotherhood too hmm?" he asked angrily, having just finished putting on his clothes and looking over at the woman across the room.

The mage woman, completely clothed, attempted to make a run for it out of the room, but was caught by Cicero who held the woman back, his dagger at her throat. "Listener! Shall I kill this one for you?" he asked as the woman began to yelp and cry uncontrollably.

"Listener? So you ARE with the Dark Brotherhood too! Why does that NOT surprise me in the least?" Onmund said angrily.

"I shouldn't complain if I were you mage! Cicero will kill your harlot if you do not apologise to our Listener for your actions!" Cicero said, pressing the dagger closer to the mage woman's skin.

"NO! Cicero I told you she will be spared!" Melanie said angrily over her shoulder.

"You're sparing Elyse? And I?" Onmund asked uncertainly.

"Get out of MY house and take that harlot witch with you! NOW!" Melanie said, gritting her teeth angrily. "Cicero let her go!" she exclaimed over her shoulder, glaring at Cicero.

"Yes, Listener," Cicero said sadly, letting the woman known as Elyse go. As she ran out of the room, she passed by Lydia and Nazir then ran outside of the door way to the patio. Then all of a sudden her scream echoed throughout the room again followed by the sound of large wings flapping on the winds. Everyone in the room took a slow breath in as they realized that the real drama was just outside in the city; a dragon had begun its attack on Solitude.

Onmund frantically ran out of the house, hoping to pull Elyse back inside. But to his horror, he came out in time to see the dragon flying off with Elyse in one of its monstrous talons. "ELYSE!" he yelled out in anger. Elyse looked down at Onmund and as she was about to say his name, the dragon tightened its grip on her so tight, it crushed her to death. "NOOOOO!" Onmund yelled as he began to launch firebolts and lighting spells at the dragon angrily.

Meanwhile, in the house, Melanie stood stock still in her spot, still holding her bow, arrow still cocked at the ready. Cicero, Lydia and Nazir closed the gap between them and Melanie, slowly walking over to her side. Throughout Melanie's head, the voices of the Greybeards repeated in warning. 'Alduin must be stopped at all costs. No matter what it takes, he must be stopped! And only you can stop him, Dragonborn.'

"Melanie? My love? Are you-" Cicero began but was cut short as Melanie rushed out of the room, bow in hand, arrow at the ready and electricity sparking off of her arm once more. Cicero, Lydia and Nazir followed Melanie out of the house just in time to see her shoot an electrified arrow at the dragon, directly hitting the talon that held Elyse's limp body. The dragon roared in searing pain at the electricity flowing through its body, causing it to drop Elyse down into the city, ironically in front of the Hall of the Dead. At the dragon flew off, preparing to turn around for another attack, Melanie met up with Onmund and a handful of Imperial soldiers by the Hall of the Dead.

"What is it with you and dragons Melanie?" Onmund said half joking, half annoyed.

Melanie said nothing to him, but glared maliciously at him instead. General Tullius rushed over to Melanie and said, "What ever it is that you do to these damn things you better get to it Dragonborn! I don't want to loose any more men than I have to. I've already lost the ones at the gate!" "And your archers aren't available?" Melanie asked the General dismissively. "Aye I do! Just say the word," General Tullius replied.

Babette rushed over to everyone's side as Melanie shot her a glare. "Don't worry, your cart and belongings are safe. The Solitude guards have moved it closer to the city walls," Babette said reassuringly.

"Good," Melanie stated simply as she cocked more arrows and laced her lighting spells within them, shooting the arrows at the dragon as it landed nearby.

Once the dragon landed, Onmund ran straight at it his magical energy flying every which way. He turned his attention from the dragon for a minute to look over at the crumpled form of his secret lover, when the dragon attacked him. It launched itself forward and chomped down on his body, crushing him instantly then threw him aside like a rag doll.

Melanie stood for but a moment in complete horror, silently mourning Onmund before something inside her seemed to snap. The dragon reared its head at Melanie, gathering air as it prepared to launch its freezing breath at her. "MELANIE!" her companions all said at once trying to get her attention, as she too took in a fair bit of air, ready to use a shout at the dragon in turn.

"FO-KRAH-DIIN!" Melanie shouted out her own freezing breath just as the dragon launched its own frost breath at her. The combining powers of both freezing shouts hitting each other at the same time exploded, causing Melanie to fly off backwards. The dragon shook its head from the recoil of the shouts before flapping its wings and preparing to fly off. "Oh no you don't!" Melanie exclaimed, picking herself up off the ground and nodded to the General. "DO IT NOW!" Melanie exclaimed to the General as the General ordered his men on the city walls to fire their arrows at the dragon. Most the arrows hit their mark, crippling the dragon enough to let Melanie jump onto the back of its neck. "DIE YOU WRETCHED CREATURE!" Melanie exclaimed, grabbing hold of her Blade of Woe and brought it down into the dragon's skull killing it instantly.

The dragon's soul swirled around Melanie after its death as everyone around her watched in awe as she absorbed the soul inside her body, eyes closed as she drank in its essence. Once the process was finished she opened her eyes and jumped off the remains of the dragon. She began to walk away with her head bowed low but was stopped by Cicero who had placed a concerned hand on her shoulder. "Melanie? Please look as Cicero and tell Cicero what is the matter?" he said, worry laced in his voice.

Melanie said nothing to the fool of hearts even after he turned her to face him and tried to kiss her passionately. She didn't return the sentiment of the kiss and without looking him in the face, quietly said, "Please let go of me. I have a job to do."

"My thane? What is wrong with you? Why are you so cold all of a sudden?" Lydia asked as Cicero let go of Melanie.

"I have a job to do. And only I can protect you from the evil that plagues this land," Melanie said, slowly raising a hand to point at the remains of the dragon.

"You're not talking about…" Lydia said realising the inevitable.

"Yes, I am going back to the Throat of the World and the Greybeards," Melanie said matter-of-factly, still refusing to look at her companions.

"What about your things?" Nazir asked, pointing her house.

"Stick with the plan. I don't care where in my room in the sanctuary my things are placed. But they must get there and in one piece," Melanie replied. "And you are to train Lydia and give her any contracts that come up Nazir. Babette, you are to train her in Alchemy," Melanie ordered in hushed tones.

"What about Cicero?" he asked, hoping she would give him something of importance to do.

"You will continue to be Keeper of the Night Mother. Protect her with your life," Melanie stated simply as she began to walk away.

"What about these people? Dragonborn?" General Tullius yelled angrily at Melanie's back as she stopped in her tracks for but a moment. She pulled off her ring of Matrimony and dropped it on the ground behind her. "Send them back to the College of Winterhold. Tell Mirabelle Ervine to give them a proper burial," Melanie said then continued on her way.

Two months passed by quietly as the remaining members of the Dark Brotherhood tried to continue to function without their Listener. Nazir and Babette had fulfilled their orders which Melanie had given them on the last day they saw her. Lydia had been made a full member of the Dark Brotherhood, fulfilling contracts and gaining some friends with the other new recruits along the way. She even began to have a passionate and loving relationship with Nazir, much to Cicero's annoyance.

Cicero on the other hand mostly kept to himself and tidying the Night Mother as per the usual. He had his moments of madness without Melanie around. But without his love around, he stopped being who he always had been; the merry fool of hearts. He even stopped drinking and dancing! First as protest to go looking for Melanie, then he stopped altogether when Lydia told him about their first encounter with the Greybeards and the prophesy Melanie must fulfill as being the last Dragonborn.

"Cicero only wants to be with the Listener. To protect her. To comfort her. To love her, dear Mother. Cicero does not understand why she didn't bring Cicero with her! Oh Mother! Whatever should Cicero do?" Cicero said as he laid out his tribute to the Night Mother; a few candles and stems of Nightshade around her coffin.

Then just as he slumped sadly in front of the Night Mother's coffin, he heard a loud 'BANG' of the main door closing at the head of the sanctuary. He perked up a bit as he heard foot steps coming from the main hallway and into the very same chamber where he sat; all of the recruits were already back from their contracts. He stood up and looked over to see a black blur walk right by him, walking towards the alchemy table.

"Listener?" Babette asked as she was on her way to sit at her table, a stack of books in hand. Lydia and Nazir perked up at Babette's question from the room below and raced up the steps incredulously.

"Damn, you saw right through me," Melanie said, a small smile creeping on her face as she lowered her Shrouded Cowl, but kept her eyes focused on potion-making.

"LISTENER!" Cicero exclaimed happily as he began to skip over to Melanie, wanting to hug and kiss her again. But Babette stopped him in his tracks and shook her head at him. He looked down at the un-child, glaring at her then looked back at Melanie worriedly.

"My thane! What happened to your neck?" Lydia asked with wild concern in her voice as she noticed a large scar on the back of Melanie's neck that starts behind her right ear and traveled across to the base of her skull.

"What else? A dragon of course!" Melanie said, facing Lydia for the first time in months.

"By Sithis! What happened to your face?" Nazir asked with a shocked expression laced in his voice.

"Again, what else could it have been?" Melanie asked, a wicked grin crossing her face. The same wicked grin that would cross Cicero's face when he was still crazy.

"Why are you here then? Melanie?" Cicero asked trying to get her attention.

A single tear streaked down her face as she finished off her last healing potion, and turned away from everyone again. As she passed by Cicero, she felt his pleading stare turn as cold as ice. She knew she deserved that cold feeling from him more than anyone else in the room. Maybe if the Night Mother were alive then Melanie would expect the cold shoulder from her as well.

"I'm sorry everyone, especially you Cicero. I will return again in two months time and be with you all again. I must do what is right, I don't want to lose any of you in the future," Melanie said, stopping in her tracks, turning her head to look at them over her shoulder sadly.

"_Don't get yourself killed…" _the Night Mother said inside Melanie's head. _"Cicero loves you very much…" _she said simply.

Melanie looked over at the Night Mother's coffin, smiled sweetly, and said, "I promise Mother."

"What did the Night Mother say?" Nazir asked, mild excitement in his voice.

"She doesn't want me to get myself killed," Melanie replied, keeping her back to everyone as she walked out of the sanctuary once more.

"THAT DOES IT! IT HAS BEEN WELL OVER TWO MONTHS SINCE THE LISTENER SAID SHE'D BE BACK AND SHE HAS YET TO SHOW HERSELF! WE MUST GO OUT THERE AND FIND HER! WHAT IF SHE IS IN DANGER?" Cicero said angrily, two months later as everyone had begun to eat their meal together in initial silence.

"I have told you before you fool! We cannot go looking for her now! We just don't have the man power nor do we know where she could possibly be!" Nazir exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table angrily.

"_Cicero is right…she is in danger…and you, Lydia, will be my temporary Listener until you all have saved the rightful Listener from the peril she is currently facing…" _the Night Mother said to Lydia, who had suddenly taken to sitting straight up in her seat, surprise etched on her face.

"Miss Lydia? Are you alright?" Babette asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think…I heard the Night Mother speak to me just now," Lydia replied, still in shock.

Cicero and Nazir stopped their bickering and looked curiously at Lydia. "What are you talking about Lydia?" Nazir asked.

"She just spoke to me. She said that I am her temporary Listener until we find and save Melanie from some sort of peril she is in," Lydia replied, confusion now over powering her every sense.

"Well what are you waiting for? Ask Mother what sort of peril my Melanie…I mean the Listener is in!" Cicero said with a mixture of excitement and anger in his voice.

"_She has taken to holding herself inside the ruins of the Falkreath Sanctuary. You will find her there,"_ the Night Mother said to Lydia who in turn related this next message to those around her.

"The Falkreath Sanctuary? But why is she there? There isn't anything left, well except for a few Imperial Guards since they flushed us out," Nazir asked, stroking his beard all the while.

"_She is dying…" _the Night Mother reiterated impatiently.

"How do we know this really is the Night Mother who is speaking to you? And why did she choose you over us?" Babette asked, curiosity and mild confusion in her voice.

"_I have chosen you because you are the closest person she has to a family…she has also performed the Black Sacrament for herself…" the Night Mother responded inside Lydia's head as Lydia looked horrified at everyone else._

"What is it? Lydia?" Nazir asked worriedly.

"The Night Mother said Melanie had performed the Black Sacrament for herself. I think she's in real danger and needs our help," Lydia said, jumping out of her seat at the table and headed off for the door.

"Now that's more like it!" Cicero said as he followed Lydia, leaving Nazir and Babette sitting at the table looking at each other in horror.

"Babette my girl we're heading out!" Nazir said as he and Babette raced out of the sanctuary after Lydia and Cicero.

It took them all but a day's journey as they raced off like bats out of Oblivion. Cicero led the charge, riding Shadowmere while everyone else still had their horses from previous contract quests. Melanie had left Shadowmere at the sanctuary after her last visit two months previous. Cicero had taken it upon himself to care for Shadowmere while Melanie was gone. He enjoyed feeding the horse carrots and having long discussions with it about how much he loves carrots just as Shadowmere did.

When they neared the ruins of the Falkreath Sanctuary, the dismounted from their horses and took notice of their surroundings. All around them were the bodies of Imperial Soldiers, all slain cleanly, but not disposed of cleanly. Strewn throughout those bodies were the corpses of Frostbite Spiders.

"This spider didn't succumb to any of its knife wounds," Babette said matter-of-factly, kneeling in front of it's gnarled pincers.

"So? What difference does it make? My Melanie…I mean…OUR Listener is in there right now and could be hurt or…or…" Cicero began but couldn't bring himself to finish.

"She could be dying or already dead. Either way, we need to understand what had happened here and why this spider didn't die straight away," Nazir said, finishing Cicero's statement and looking at the fool with utter sympathy.

"So how did this spider die then?" Lydia asked folding her arms across her chest.

"It looks like it died out of starvation instead," Babette said. "It looks like one of its pincers might have punctured something first as the tip of the pincer is missing."

"Well that settles it for me! I'm going in there to find my beloved. If any of you stand in Cicero's way, Cicero will end you all!" Cicero said as he raced inside the sanctuary ahead of everyone else.

"MELANIE! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE, IF YOU HEAR CICERO'S VOICE, PLEASE BY SITHIS, SHOUT BACK!" Cicero yelled out into the deserted sanctuary.

"Hahhhh hahhh…Cicero? CICERO! I AM…here…" Melanie shouted out, coughing out blood as she did.

Cicero paused in his pace as he heard her calling to him. He listened through the echoes of the halls where she was and realized she was in the grotto room. He dashed off towards the sound of her voice, and was in complete shock and horror at seeing her crippled form leaning against the ancient dragon word wall; dead bodies of Imperial soldiers lying around her in the form of a circle for the Black Sacrament ritual.

"Cicero…I…I…I'm so glad…you've come…" Melanie said as she began to cry uncontrollably.

Cicero ran down the ruined pathway, tears streaming silently down his face as he went. Nazir, Lydia and Babette joined Cicero in the grotto room; the girls joining him in silent sobs.

Cicero knelt down next to Melanie, cupped her face in his right hand and said, "Mother spoke to your housecarl and told us you were here."

"Oh…good…" Melanie began as she's on the verge of fainting.

"No! You are not going to die here! Melanie!" Cicero bawled, scooping up Melanie into his arms, holding her close to his chest.

"Cicero…I…love…you…" Melanie said as she succumbed to sleep.

"NO! MELANIE! Cicero loves you…too," he said holding her closer, tears streaming down his face.

"She's not dead Cicero," Babette said as she neared the couple, pulling out bottles of healing potions and cure disease potions along the way.

"She's not? OH! She's not dead! Cicero can feel her breathing, but faintly. Oh so very faintly! Un-child! You must heal her and fast!" Cicero stated excitedly at first then seriously to finish.

"Don't worry. She will be fine, but please you need to lay her down so she can breath properly and so I can heal her," Babette said as Cicero did as she said and laid Melanie out onto her back. He sat next to her, holding her hand lovingly as Babette pulled out the missing tip to the Frostbite Spider's pincer. She showed it to Cicero and the others before tossing it aside and beginning to heal their Listener.

Six hours later, Melanie awoke screaming at the top of her lungs. Before she awoke, she healed herself with her healing spell which caused her screaming. Cicero jumped in fear, as did the others, as Melanie sat bolt upright her free hand clutching her wound and still glowing from the spell. She took a while to catch her breath then looked down at her left hand, noticing Cicero's gloved hand still holding her.

"Wow! I haven't done that in a long time! Well not since I healed you Cicero, my love," Melanie said, leaning closer to Cicero getting ready to kiss him.

He held her back by her shoulders and asked, "Cicero wishes you to tell us all the truth behind your mad little mind. Why did you go off and fight those dragons alone?"

"I had to do what was right. After that dragon attacked Solitude, and killed Onmund and his harlot, all I thought about was 'What if that had been Lydia? Or Nazir? Or Babette? Or Cicero?' I just wouldn't let that happen. That's why I just left. That's why I sustained these injuries," Melanie said, gesturing to her scars on her neck and face. "I took these wounds to keep all of you safe. And now I almost died because a Frostbite Spider bit me! Now that is madness my love!" she finished, giggling happily.

"Oh Melanie! Cicero is so glad to have you back!" Cicero said happily, laughing with her. "Un-child? Is it save for Cicero to hug Melanie now?" he asked turning his attention to Babette.

"Yes you can," Babette replied with a smile.

Cicero grabbed hold of Melanie and hugged her with all his pent-up love and affection for her. She grabbed hold of him and hugged him right back, silently vowing to never leave his side. But then she remembered something very important she has yet to accomplish on her quest to vanquish Alduin once and for all.

"Cicero, everyone please I need to tell you all something very important," she said letting go of Cicero and attempting to stand up. Cicero helped her to her feet as her companions gathered together.

"What is it my thane?" Lydia asked for everyone.

"There is one more task I must complete in order to rid Skyrim of Alduin. I need to travel with a dragon named Odaviin and he is going to take me to Alduin's gate way to Sovngarde. I need to go Sovngarde and defeat him once and for all. And there is a possible chance that I may not make it back," Melanie replied.

"No you will return to us. To Cicero. To Mother! You must do this! Where is it that you must go to find this dragon?" Cicero said immediately.

"I've already captured him at Dragonsreach. I came here to gather my thoughts before facing you all," Melanie replied sheepishly.

"Well then, Nazir my kind sir! Get your things! We're going to Whiterun again!" Babette exclaimed happily.

"You guys don't have to come with me to Whiterun!" Melanie said, blushing bashfully.

"Oh yes we do! You don't have to do this alone my thane!" Lydia said as Nazir put his hand on her shoulder. Lydia placed a hand on his hand as they both looked at Melanie thoughtfully.

"OH! You two are together now? Melanie asked incredulously.

"That's right Listener. We're together now and I wish to marry miss Lydia one day. If I have your blessing of course," Nazir said proudly.

"Yes! Oh of course Nazir you may have my blessing!" Melanie replied happily.

"Then we're off to Dragonsreach my love?" Cicero asked holding Melanie close to him again.

"Yes! Off to Dragonsreach then I shall head off to Sovngarde to defeat Alduin!" Melanie replied happily as they all left the sanctuary together and rode off to Whiterun one final time.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dragonborn and The Fool

Chapter Four: The Love of Cicero's Life

"For the LAST time! We don't care what the Dragonborn had told you! You cannot spend ANOTHER night here! It has been a week since she has been in Sovngarde! A WEEK! That's TOO long for us!" Arngeir exclaimed angrily, walking off outside the sanctuary of High Hrothgar, to the snowy courtyard.

"But she has not yet returned! She said we can stay here with you until she returns! She's the Dragonborn! You have to obey her commands!" Lydia exclaimed just as angrily, following him out huffily.

"Now now, Lydia. That's not going to help our case," Nazir said, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back inside.

"Well now! There's no reason for you to fight about little old me now is there?" said a voice on the cold winds.

Lydia, Nazir, Arngeir, Cicero, Babette and the other Greybeards all stopped their disputing and looked at a nearby statue in awe. At the base of the statue sat the very same person Arngeir and Lydia were arguing about; Melanie the Dragonborn Breton. She sat at the base of the statue writing in a journal before the argument made its way outside. She stopped her writing, put her book away and stood to face her friends and the Greybeards happily.

"MELANIE!" Cicero exclaimed happily as he ran out to her. He scooped her up into the air and hugged her lovingly as she bowed her head to his neck, giggling all the while. "THE LOVE OF CICERO'S LIFE HAS RETURNED TO HIM! CICERO HAS MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he said, still hugging her tightly in his arms.

Melanie never noticed before but as he held her, she noticed how his arms had become so muscular. 'We've hugged before but not like this! I wonder what else he has hidden from me all this time,' Melanie thought deviously as her face lit up like a bonfire at a sudden graphic image of Cicero naked. As he put her down, she raised her arms behind his head, her hands absentmindedly playing with the hanging parts of his hat.

"I missed you too Cicero," she said as she grabbed hold of the back of his head and pulled him in for an intimate kiss. He kissed her back just as passionately, grabbing at her lower back with his right hand, and cupping her face with his left. Her tongue pierced through his lips and began playing with his tongue frantically, a muffled moan escaping her lips as a muffled groan escaped his.

"Ahem!" Nazir said, clearing his throat to get their attention.

Melanie and Cicero broke apart from each other, trying really hard to focus on the snow around them just to cool off. As Cicero turned to face everyone else, Melanie felt very faint all of a sudden. She grabbed at her head and began to wobble around where she stood.

"Melanie? Are you alright?" Babette asked, noticing Melanie's quickly weakening state.

Just before Cicero could turn around to check on her, Melanie collapsed face first onto his back, grumbling all the while. "Melanie? Wake up!" Cicero exclaimed turning around completely and catching Melanie just before she hit the snow. He looked at her back and noticed a two large claw marks trailing from her lower back on her left side heading up and around to across her chest. For a few minutes he looked at her fresh wounds in horror then without thinking twice he picked her up in both of his arms and held her like a child against his chest.

"She needs a bed, and for our attendant to heal her immediately," Cicero said as he carried her off into High Hrothgar, everyone else following him inside as the Greybeards began another round of arguments.

Melanie awoke four hours later to the smell of fresh flowers and candles, some of which were on the verge of burning down to the end of their wicks. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched out her arms above her head as she sat up. She looked around the room she's in and saw Lydia sitting in a nearby chair, reading a dusty old book.

"Lydia? Where am I?" Melanie asked, wincing a bit at a pain in her back. She reached behind her back and felt the claw marks from her final battle with Alduin. She then noticed that she was wearing a new set of clothes to which does not have any recollection of wearing such beautiful garb before she had passed out. "What am I wearing?" she asked as she jumped out of bed and ran over to a nearby mirror to look at herself closer.

"Oh my thane, you're awake," Lydia said, she put the book away and chuckled at Melanie lightly. "I hope you don't mind but I had to change you and this was all those old sods would give us," Lydia said, walking over to Melanie as Melanie examined herself from every angle.

"Us? The others were here too?" she asked, stopping her examining and grabbed up a gold and ruby circlet from a nearby dresser. She put it on and continued to examine herself in the mirror happily. "Wow! I never knew I could look this beautiful before," she said nearly dancing on the spot.

"Yes the others were here too but I was able to convince the Greybeards to let me stay and watch over you until you had awoken. The Greybeards said that you are to attend a feast they will be holding in your honour for slaying Alduin," Lydia replied matter-of-factly.

"Wait a minute. Only I am allowed to attend the feast? What about you? Or the others?" Melanie asked, stopping what she's doing and looking incredulously at Lydia.

"I'm sorry my thane. But I should get going," Lydia said, walking away from Melanie sadly. She stopped in front of Melanie's door and pointed towards the pack that contained Melanie's things. "I made sure to leave your pack for you, should you not want to attend this feast," Lydia said, smiling at Melanie; she knew what choice Melanie would make in the end.

"Lydia, how did I get here in the first place?" Melanie asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Cicero, he carried you in here. You know, he really loves you. I may not ever understand your choice in men, but this is the first time I've ever seen you so happy," Lydia replied, turning to face Melanie and smiling sweetly at her.

"Thank you Lydia. You're a true friend," Melanie said smiling sweetly back.

After Lydia left the room to head back to regroup with everyone else at the Vilemyr Inn in Ivarstead, Melanie didn't think twice about her next move; she wanted to be with her companions than the Greybeards. She grabbed up her pack, threw on her favourite black cloak, tied the bedspread together as a rope and made for the window. She looked out the window to check the height and noticed that Lydia had also left Shadowmere behind for her. She laughed to herself but quieted down when she heard someone coming to her room beyond the door. As quick as a flash, she hurried herself down her makeshift rope and landed on Shadowmere's back. Shadowmere made a scared noise but she was able to quiet him down and rode him all the way back down the stone steps to the small town of Ivarstead; she made on quick stop to pick up Lydia on her way down.

As Melanie rode into town she realised that she had forgotten how small it really was. It only held a small amount of homes but felt so cozy, that she was reminded of how cozy Skyrim could be. She was glad that she had her cloak on as she rode over to the Vilemyr Inn as she didn't want to attract too much attention before meeting with her companions inside the inn.

"There's where we're staying," Lydia said from over Melanie's shoulder, pointing to the inn ahead. They rode over to the inn, came to a full stop in front of it and hopped down from Shadowmere. "Are you ready to see everyone again? You're not going to faint are you?" Lydia asked holding her hands out to make sure Melanie stays square on her feet.

"Yes I'm fine. There is no need to worry. I just…I just want…" Melanie began but sheepishly looked away from Lydia, blushing uncontrollably.

"You want to be with him. Cicero? Right?" Lydia asked, trying to make eye contact with Melanie, a hand on her shoulder consolingly as a smile crept onto her face.

"Y…yes…I just feel like he's the one that I want to give myself to tonight," Melanie said, finally looking Lydia in the face.

"Well he is an odd fellow but I believe that you should do what ever makes you feel happiest. And if you feel that doing…that…will make you happy, as well as making him, then I say go for it," Lydia said, smiling sweetly again, rubbing Melanie's shoulder in a friendly gesture. Melanie smiled back at Lydia as she followed her into the inn, sighing heavily as she went.

"Lydia! You're back! So Melanie is doing well?" Nazir asked as he opened his arms happily to receive his fiancée. Cicero and Babette took a moment to look over at Lydia and Nazir, hoping to hear good news.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Lydia said, stepping away from the door to let Melanie join her companions once again.

Melanie walked into the inn and lowered her hood, as her companions smiled at her happily. Cicero ran over to her once again but this time didn't scoop her up. She felt saddened that he just stood there staring at her, as if she would faint at his touch.

"Is there something wrong Cicero my love?" Melanie asked as she unhooked her cloak. She heard him inhale sharply, as she placed her cloak on a cloak rack behind them. "So? Cicero?" she asked, facing him this time, placing her hands on her hips, smiling wildly at him all the while.

"Oh…umm…Cicero is fine love. Cicero has just never seen you look so…beautiful before," he replied, trying to hide his face by looking elsewhere in the inn.

A silence fell around them all as Cicero tried really hard to not let Melanie's good looks affect him so much. He wanted nothing more than to have her in his room and show her what real love is like with someone who really cares for her, but instead scolded himself for his perverted thinking. Melanie walked over to him happily, grabbed his left arm and squeezed it lovingly to her well endowed chest. She looked up at him with a pouty face and asked, "My love, why don't we have a REAL feasting party with our companions to celebrate my triumph over Alduin?"

He looked down at her face, trying really hard to concentrate ONLY on her face and said, "OH! That is a great idea love! Lets start drinking and singing! OH and come to think of it, you still owe Cicero a dance too!"

He then dragged her closer to the central fire pit and began dancing around with her merrily. She laughed the whole time as he spun her around the inn, everyone began to clap and laugh at their merriment. Then finally at the end of the song the bard had begun to play once they started dancing, Cicero grabbed Melanie's hand, flashed her a wicked grin, and pulled her into a final spin, holding her close to him; grabbing one of her legs and wrapping it around his waist suggestively, grinning at her wickedly.

He looked her in the eye, a hunger for her burning in his eyes right down to his soul. He could see she felt the same way, as his steady erection pressing against her, pleading for entrance inside, her own heat radiating against him. She wanted so badly to let him have his way with her, but instead she quickly pulled away from him and bowed to the bar patrons. She looked at him to do the same, and as he did, waving his cap merrily, she walked away from him and ordered herself a mead to cool off.

As the night wore on they kept their distance from each other as she told her tale of how she defeated Alduin. She spared no detail in her recollections, even while drinking! Much to her companions surprise she even managed to sing a few tunes with the bard!

Eventually the bar patrons all left the inn for the night, returning to their homes. Babette decided to find someone to feed off of for the night, Nazir gave his usual warnings then let her do what she needed to do. Finally Nazir and Lydia turned in for the night, they of course shared a room together. Which still baffled Melanie to say the least; she never would have guessed they would wind up together so fast. Even though she was going to try and set them up herself eventually, she was still amazed that her hunch about the two of them becoming a couple was right.

Melanie walked out of the inn through the back door and took a moment to look around at the majesty of Skyrim at night. The stars were out as they always were, shining so brightly and beautifully, for a moment she thought she was still in Sovngarde. She found a large tree stump and sat on it, staring off at the night's sky thoughtfully.

"Is there any room for poor Cicero on that tree stump?" Cicero asked as he left through the same door she had and walked up to her happily.

Melanie giggled a bit then replied, "Yes there is actually. Come sit with me." She sat forward a bit then patted the area behind her. He looked at the spot she cleared for him and took in another sharp breath. He took up the seat behind her, wrapping his legs around her shapely hips, hugging her lovingly. He placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck, which sent shivers throughout her body. She turned her head slightly to face him and said, "This feels wonderful. Sitting here with the one I love and who loves me in return. Just staring off at the stars, which I swear are just as beautiful as they are in Sovngarde."

"This does feel perfect to Cicero. Melanie, may Cicero ask you a personal question?" Cicero asked inquisitively in her ear.

"I don't see why not, so long as you answer my question first," Melanie replied shifting forward a bit so she can look back at Cicero properly.

Cicero chuckled at Melanie then said, "Alright Cicero will play along. What is it my love?"

"I've been wondering, since that time we shared in Whiterun, in my old bedroom. You had claimed back when I saved you at the Dawnstar Sanctuary, that you cannot remember if you've ever kissed anyone before, or been in love before. So I've been wondering why are you so madly in love with me all of a sudden?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye inquisitively.

"Back when you saved Cicero from certain death, you told Cicero you loved him. And after you had left Cicero alone in the sanctuary to heal, Cicero had time to think about who he was before Cicero became the fool of hearts. Cicero realised that the man Cicero once was, is still within him, lying dormant until he found his true love. On the outside Cicero may be the mad fool of hearts, but the real Cicero is inside here where he desires you to be," Cicero said thoughtfully, as he placed a hand at his chest then touched Melanie's face lovingly.

"Oh…" Melanie managed to say as her face lit up again. 'That was the first time he said something so coherently and thought provoking,' she thought as he waited for her to say something more on the subject. "Cicero, thank you for tell me that. It means a lot to me to hear you say that. But to be honest I kind of like the fool of hearts better than Cicero the man. So what is it that you wanted to ask me?" she said smiling sweetly at him.

Cicero took a moment before responding to Melanie, he loved her so much. He smiled at her before saying, "Melanie, Cicero has been lonely for far too long and you have been hurt too often by such vile creatures. Cicero is wondering if you would like to join Cicero in his room for the night? Cicero wishes to show you how much Cicero loves you, how much Cicero…" he paused while placing his left hand on the top of her leg suggestively. "…wants you," he finished huskily in her ear, as his hand moved closer to her entrance, parting her legs slowly.

It was Melanie's turn to inhale sharply, before saying, "Oh…umm…I would…wouldloveto."

"Sorry what did you say Melanie? Cicero didn't catch that last part," Cicero asked as his right hand began to caress her right side softly.

"I said I would…love to join you tonight," Melanie replied, trying to hide her face from him.

"Please Melanie, don't hide your face from Cicero," he said as he retracted his left hand from under her clothes, reached for her chin and turned her face up to his. "Oh Melanie, your eyes are so beautiful. And your lips, they are so soft," he said as he lowered his face to hers and kissed her lightly on her soft lips. She kissed him back while placing both of her hands on his face before reaching down to the top layer of his clothes, beginning to untie the strings of his tunic. "Melanie…" he managed to say, pulling away, while grabbing hold of her hands to stop her. He stood up from the tree stump, looking down at Melanie for a moment.

'This woman wants to be with Cicero. Cicero cannot remember anyone who ever wanted to be with Cicero. By Mother, Melanie is so beautiful. And her body is so…enticing…OH CICERO MUST HAVE HER NOW!' he thought, his erection beginning to grow within his trousers. "Come with Cicero to his room then. Cicero wishes to have you for the evening," he said, holding his right hand out to her.

Melanie said nothing as she grabbed hold of his hand, standing from the stump to stand in front of him. He held out his left arm to her and as she latched onto him, he began their walk back to the inn rather briskly. She managed to follow his quick pace as he led her inside the inn and to the door to his room. They stood in front of it for a moment, Cicero looked at it as if it had a magical enchantment upon it that he was afraid to touch.

"Cicero? Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly, lacing her fingers with his before bringing his hand up to her lips for a light kiss.

He looked down at her large inquisitive eyes one last time before grabbing her roughly and kissing her passionately. He kicked open the door to his room, scooped her up in his arms again and carried her inside, without breaking the connection between them, their tongues playing with each other frantically. He carried her over to the single bed in the room and placed her down on top of it. He stopped kissing her for a moment and turned to close the door.

She sat up in the bed and waited for Cicero to return to her, every inch of her body wanting him to hurry back. As she waited, she reached behind herself and began to untie her bodice. She then stood up from the bed, and quietly walked over to him while he still had his back to her. She placed her arms around his waist and began to unbuckle his belt. He turned to face her again, taking off his gloves and tossing them onto a nearby dresser. She on the other hand finished untying her bodice and pushed it down, which in turn caused her skirt to follow it to the floor.

Cicero reached to the underside of his tunic and pulled it up and over his head, revealing his broad chest, a few red chest hairs trailing from his chest down to the top of his unbuckled trousers. Melanie kissed him passionately from his mouth then worked her way down his neck, following the trail of chest hair down his front then back up again. A groan escaped his mouth as he tilted his head backward in pleasure. She stopped kissing him, giggled then stepped back as she took off the circlet she had accidentally stolen from the Greybeards earlier in the evening. She placed the circlet on the same dresser where Cicero had placed his gloves. Cicero dipped his head back down to her face, kissing her passionately. He placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them lovingly. Which caused the straps of her top to fall off her shoulders and her top fell around her petite frame to the floor with the rest of her clothing.

She reached down to take off his pants next, but stopped suddenly as she placed her right hand into one of his pockets and found something mysterious. "Cicero? Is this an Amulet of Mara?" she asked as she pulled the amulet out of his pocket and held it out to him.

He looked down at her and replied, "Yes, Cicero found this in your room at the sanctuary as he took care of your things for you while you were gone. Cicero hopes you do not mind that he took it. Cicero cannot stop thinking about what that Jarl from Whiterun said to us before we left his palace."

"Hang on now. Are you wanting to ask me to…marry you someday?" she asked incredulously, blushing like a madwoman.

"Y…yes…that is if you will have Cicero to be your husband! Cicero promises to never hurt your beautiful heart! Nor does he wish to ever see you sad! Cicero only wants to love you and make you happy! Will you…accept this proposal from poor Cicero?" he asked, grabbing hold of her hands and the amulet pleadingly.

Melanie looked at his honey brown eyes, tears welling up in hers as she said, "Yes Cicero I will marry you." He let go of her hands, took the necklace away from her and placed it with his gloves and her circlet. "But this is the LAST time I am marrying!" she said, laughing through her tears.

Cicero laughed with her then noticed her crying. "Melanie, please don't cry! Cicero only meant to bring you happiness not sadness!" he said, hugging her close to his chest while petting the top of her head.

"I'm not crying out of sadness. These are tears of joy! I'm so happy right now," Melanie said then kissed his chest lovingly.

"Well good! Cicero is glad that you are happy! Now, how does Cicero get you out of your underclothes?" he asked jokingly, looking her over trying to learn how her bra works. But as soon as she was going to unhook the back of her bra, his nimble fingers found their own way around the hooks and quickly had her bra on the floor with the rest of her clothing. "Never mind! Cicero found out his own way!" he said jovially. "But there was a moment there where Cicero thought he might need to ask you for a spare lockpick," he said jokingly. She laughed then said, "Oh Cicero, please don't spoil the moment."

She then reached down to his pants once more and slid his pants and his underclothes off just as easily as he had been with taking her bra off. He touched her waist lightly and pushed her panties down, allowing them to fall with the rest of her clothing. "You are…so beautiful. So…perfect…" he said looking her over in awe, his erection stood out at her wanting to do what it was meant to do.

She tried to cover herself with her hands bashfully but was intercepted by Cicero who pushed her back towards the bed. He lowered her down, kissing her again passionately as his right hand found her left breast and began to fondle it roughly. She moaned as his forefinger and thumb began to play with her nipple. His kissing became frantic as he let go of her mouth and trailed along down her neck to suck on her right breast. She reached to the top of his head and pulled his hat off, hoping that he wouldn't get mad at her for taking it off; she rarely saw him without it on. His right hand stopped fondling her left breast for a moment as he grabbed his hat from her and threw it behind him in a fit of passion.

He stopped sucking on her breast and grabbed her wrists, just as he had back in Whiterun. He pinned her to the bed and with his legs pushed her legs open, urging her to let him in. She obliged him as he let go of one of her wrists, positioned himself at her entrance and said, "You're Cicero's now." He pushed into her slowly at first, enjoying her wet tightness around his long shaft before bottoming out deep inside her.

"Gah…you are so tight! Cicero LIKES this tightness!" he said as she moaned loudly. "Is Cicero hurting you?" he asked worriedly after her loud moan.

"Oh Cicero no! Please, what ever you do, don't stop!" she said as he slid out of her a bit then pushed right back in again. They panted and moaned as he continued to pound himself into her, going slow completely out of the window now. She began to move with him to keep up with his rhythmic pace, as he let go of her wrists. He moved his left arm to prop himself up above her head, the other holding him above her torso. He leaned down kissing her as she returned the kisses, her hands tangling with his shoulder length red hair. She arched her back in pleasure as he moved his right hand down to her butt, groping it for a moment then placed his hand back where it was to prop himself up.

"Oh Melanie! Cicero…Cicero feels his…release coming!" he said urgently, breaking away from their kissing, throwing his head back and closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Oh Cicero! So…do…I!" she managed to say between fits of her own pleasure, his pace quickening suddenly. He violently gave one last, hard thrust inside her as he yelled, "MELANIE! OH MELANIE! CICERO LOVES YOU!". She cried out, "CICERO! I LOVE YOU TOO!" as her release hit her at the same time. He kept himself deep inside her for a moment before collapsing on top of her, heavily breathing on her neck. It took him another moment to calm down before he realised that he might be crushing her with his body. "Oh Melanie Cicero is sorry for crushing you!" he exclaimed as he pulled out of her and laid to rest next to her, still panting from their love making.

"It's alright Cicero, don't worry about it," she said, still trying to catch her breath before reaching down for the blankets. She pulled the blankets up as he held out his arms for her to lay closer to him.

"You are truly beautiful Melanie. MY Melanie and MY Listener! Cicero does not care what Mother thinks! You are MY Listener," he said, stroking her face lovingly, smiling all the while. "Cicero can get used to this," he said as the hand he used to stroke her face rubbed her shoulder, as he began to cuddle with her happily.

"So can I, MY Keeper. MY Fool of Hearts. MY Cicero," she said as she wrapped her left arm around him and fell asleep against his chest. He chuckled a bit then followed her off to sleep.

He opened his eyes as he had a realisation suddenly. "Melanie? Perhaps we should have left this for our wedding night?" Cicero asked against her forehead.

Melanie opened her eyes, propped herself up a bit and looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. "You're right! We should have! Oh no! I hope no one will think ill of us in the morning! I'm sure they might've heard us," she said thoughtfully at first then bashfully at realising how loud she was while they made love.

Cicero began to laugh and said, "Oh Melanie! I am jesting with you! Cicero is sure the others won't mind!"

She glared at him for a moment then began to laugh with him, his laughter being contagious. "Oh Cicero, I love you so much. Please don't leave me or hurt me," she said, touching his face lovingly before leaning down to kiss him.

He kissed her back and when she pulled away first, said, "Cicero loves you too. Cicero promises to never leave your side or hurt you in anyway." She took up her spot against him again, the both of them finally falling into a deep and happy sleep together.


End file.
